Angels and Demons
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Short summary: the Volturi kidnap Bella. A hundred years later, the Cullens and Bella are reunited. There's trouble. Full summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Angels and Demons**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Multi-chaptered**

**Summary: After New Moon (Bella accepted Edward's proposal, though). Bella is Edward's fiancee. The Volturi find out and kidnap Bella. A hundred years later, the Volturi hold a ball for the most powerful guard members. The Cullens are invited and the lovers are reunited. Will the Volturi let their love flourish or will they hold Bella captive once more?**

I tossed and turned all night long, my feeling of uneasiness never leaving. When I woke, I discovered my reason for feeling uneasy. Two burly cloaked figures, and a petite cloaked figure stood by my bed. I froze. The petite figure said, "She's awake."

I realized the petite figure was a girl. I whispered, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The girl said, "We are members of the Volturi. Come with us and you, your family, and your fiancee will not be harmed."

I knew the Volturi were to be feared. I climbed out of the bed and said hoarsely, "I'll come. You have to swear not to hurt them."

The tiny girl sneered, "Of course. Our master would be displeased if we hurt Carlisle or his family."

I felt relief flood through me. I didn't honestly care about myself as long as my family wasn't harmed. One of the burly men grabbed me and hauled me through the house and out the door. I shivered. The air was very cold, and I was frightened. At some point as the trio ran, I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore and dropped into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoO

The next thing I knew, there was buring. Lava scorched through my veins and I screamed more than once. I wanted to cry, but no tears fell. I would never cry again. Eventually, the pain faded from everywhere but my heart. There it magnified and burned even hotter, trying to outrace my pounding heart. Eventually, the flames one and my heart beat thrice—ؙthree hollow beats—before it was silenced. My eyes flickered open and I saw my first sight as a vampire; a dull white ceiling. I realized I was on a bed and climbed off. For some reason, I felt calm; not at all out of control like a newborn was supposedly like after she was changed. I walked across the room, spotting a large oval mirror. I was entranced by my reflection. The woman was tall and slender, with chalk-white skin, lusturous brown hair, and vibrant red eyes. I hated the eyes. I gently touched my face and flinched back when the woman in the mirror copied my movement. _I_ was the frightening woman in the mirror. I sunk down into a sitting position on the floor and buried my face in my hands. The door creaked open and a sighing voice said, "Ah, dear Bella, you've finished."

I muttered into my hands, "You talk like it was voluntary."

The man chuckled and sighed, "Ah, but you did come with us."

I looked up and realized I was—once again—under the scrutiny of Aro Volturi. I frowned and said, "Why am I here?"

Aro said, "You have a talent that will be very useful to us. And, you had not been changed yet, so we took matters into our own hands."

I said harshly, rising, "You are not the hand of God, Aro Volturi. The date was set. I would have been changed in less than a month!"

Aro grimaced and said, "We were unaware."

I snapped, "Oh, just shut it! You knew! You just want me. You've never seen _anything_ like me."

Then, he did the unthinkable. Aro slapped me. Hard. My head snapped back and I fixed him with a cold stare. I didn't kill him; I didn't bust out crying and ask for Edward. That was the day the weak Isabella Swan died. That was also the day the numb, strong Isabella Volturi was born.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hundred years since I was kidnapped. I was held against my will by the Volturi; a product of their quest for power. I hated the Volturi. They always wanted power, no matter what. At one point, they'd attempted to force me to drink human blood to make me stronger. What they hadn't expected was for me to fly off the handle and attempt to escape. Aro was throwing a grand ball for the most powerful of the Volturi guard.

"Isabella," came Jane's voice, breaking through my musings. "It is time. Dress yourself. It is time for the ball."

I didn't nod or anything; just stood and went to the closet. Jane left and I got dressed quickly. I didn't put on any make-up; just put my hair up. They'd have to deal with it. The dress suited my emotion; it was long and black with the only decoration being the belt, studded with diamonds. The heels were black with tie straps. I walked out of the room and waited around for Jane. I was free to walk around on my own in the castle, but Jane wanted me to wait for her. No one, I repeat _no one_, disobeyed Jane. She emerged a couple moments later, looking like a cherubic little demon. She was clothed in a red and black gown and red and black high heels. Jane simply nodded at me and walked ahead, leaving me trailing a pace behind her. We entered the room and Jane immediately floated over to Alec. I hung by the wall, wishing to be invisible. Eventually, the guests slowed to a trickle and the music began. Each person was dancing with their better half or chattering with newly found friends. I heard Aro exclaiming from somewhere. As he gracefully stepped away, I realized who was there. The Cullens. Standing a ways off from them was _him_. I pushed forward, my footsteps increasing in rapidness. I went unnoticed by the crowd. I whispered, "Edward."

His head snapped up and shock flooded his features. His eyes landed on my ring—still secure on my ring finger—and relief followed the surprise. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. His arms tightened around my waist in response. Edward said, voice shaking, "I thought you were dead, Bella."

My eyes found his face and I murmured, "I'm alive. Not exactly well, but alive."

I grabbed his hand and wove through the crowd until we were on the balcony. Without a second's hesitation, Edward leaned down and kissed me with a passion I had never felt. I returned it eagerly, missing the sensation of my lips on his. We eventually broke apart, both gasping for unneeded breath. "Well, well. What have we here?" a cold monotone interrupted out moment.

I turned around and snarled at Jane. Her face was innocent and I didn't like it. Jane sighed angelically, "Ah, I love a happy couple. Too bad that it won't be allowed. Come with me, Isabella."

I spoke in a cold voice, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jane said through clenched teeth, "Come. With. Me."

I glared at her and made no move. Jane shot a furious look, turned on her heel, and stomped off. I knew she was going to get Aro. Not good. Not good at all. Edward wound his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I whispered, "This is not going to end well."

He gently kissed my forehead and said softly, "Whatever happens, we're together."

I nodded and leaned into him. We fit together perfectly; two halves of a whole. Quickly, Aro appeared with Jane in tow. I could tell by the look on his face that he was either delighted or mad as hell. Aro said, "Ah, young Isabella. It seems you have been reunited with Edward."

I replied cooly, "No help from any of you, of course."

Aro frowned and I continued, my voice harsh, "I've said it before and I'll say it again: you are not the hand of God. Things'll happen the way they'll happen. And if this is the direction my life will take, do not meddle. This is what I want."

Aro reached out to me and I snapped, "Place a hand on me and you won't get it back."

He immediately jerked back. Smart man. Aro said, slightly stumbling over his words, "Er, if you'd like to leave, ah, you can as soon as you like."

I felt myself smile as I nodded and walked away with Edward. "That was easier than I expected," I noted happily.

Edward said, "I'm glad, love."

We were no more than two paces into the hall before I was ambushed by Alice. She was bouncing up and down, chattering on and on at Alice-speed (which is about two times faster than vampire-speed, just so you know). Eventually, I told her to shut up and hugged my almost-sister once again. Everyone else was over just a moment later, giving me hugs and saying they'd missed me. For the first time in a century, I felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PROLOGUE**_

_As hard as it is to believe, I had my happy ending after I left the Volturi. It turns out that the Cullens were about to move back to Forks. I joined them in the move and married Edward exactly eight months later (just long enough for Alice, Esme, and Rose to wrangle something). It's been thirty years since our first wedding and we've been married about twelve times since. I had a long talk with Rosalie and we now get along fine, gladly calling each other sisters. Alice is just as annoying as ever, and I love her just as much. I've gotten to know Jasper, and I enjoy the brother/sister time we have. Esme and Carlisle are like the parents I always wanted, but never really had. And Edward... Let's just say I've been in a state of constant bliss since we were reunited. As the saying goes: All's well that ends well. I wish you all a long and happy life.  
Love,  
Isabella Marie Swan_


End file.
